Our Baby
by Spirkluva11
Summary: A collection of all my Mpreg Baby oneshots. DO NOT READ IF NOT DONE WITH 'Tests of a Relationship' STORY. Will be updating regularly
1. Alone Time

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING! **_DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY READING MY _'Tests of a Relationship'_ STORY UNLESS, YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE MPREG KID. UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE BABY(IES) GENDER(S), NAME(S), THEN DO. NOT. READ. THIS!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"HOUSE! I'm home from work, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Wilson yelled in the seemingly empty, quiet loft. He set down his 'man purse' as House called it, before slinging off his coat, and hanging it up on one of the many hooks nearby the door. He strangled with his tie as he fumbled with the knot. Ugh, he needed to remind House that he should never ever ever tie his ties, because – put nicely – he wasn't the best tier.

Wilson wandered out into the living room to see Luke playing with some blocks on the floor. A smile quickly spread on Wilson's face as he strode over to the one year old. He squatted down, and then scooped his hands up under Luke's arm, grabbing him in his arms, and cradling him. "Hey Lukey, where's momma?"

Luke smiled a wide two-toothed smile before he took it as his duty to grab Wilson's ugly tie, and smash it in his mouth. He started gnawing on it, and with a simple eye roll (knowing that House probably had taught him to teeth on his ties), Wilson let him gnaw on it. Wilson decided that simply standing in his living room that was now always covered in colorful baby toys wasn't so bad. Wilson didn't mind though, in fact, the baby toys were interesting when he was bored.

Then Luke started crying out of nowhere, pawing his chubby little hands at his chest. "Oh… you're hungry." Wilson stated quietly, looking up and around the loft for his husband.

"Greg?"

Wilson then looked back down at the frustrated baby in his arms that was wiggling and practically clawing at his chest for food. Wilson thinned his lips, before he started trying to calm Luke down. He then set him on the floor, grabbed one of his favorite toys (which was a bear that really looked like Wilson for some reason) making him calm down even more. "I'm going to go find Momma, ok?" he asked the infant, as if he was expecting an answer.

Wilson then made it his mission to find House, heading down the hallway.

He pushed open the door to Luke's nursery, finding no House. He then moved down, and pushed the door open to their shared bedroom, walking in and looking around the room. There was some clothing that he was going to have to pick up and wash, the bed wasn't made, but that was normal.

He heard humming coming from the bathroom, and then he realized that where was steam coming from the mostly closed door. A smile spread over his face as he strode over, and pushed the door open.

"Hey Momma."

House's eyes popped open, before his head turned up with a frown. "I told you not to call me that." He said before going to his previous position. Wilson wandered over towards the tub before he stood over House. For some odd unknown reason, House had used bubbles in this bath, which hid the very fun part of his body. "You are the momma. And I thought you would like having something better than 'Mommy'."

House grunted, his eyes opening again, and those blue orbs meeting Wilson's. "No. If it has the word 'Mom' in it, I don't like it." With a small pout, Wilson shrugged his arms. "Either way, he should call one of us some kind of Mom like word, and I wasn't the one who gave birth to him."

"No, it was your dorky semen that created him though." House retorted as he pulled a wet arm out of the bath. He pulled the other one out, and Wilson found his tie was pulled off by the soapy wet hands. "Did Luke chew your tie?" he asked with a smirk as he looked from the tie to Wilson.

With a sigh as he rubbed his face with his palm, Wilson nodded. "It's sad you taught a one year old to do that. I just hope you didn't destroy the tie you bought me for Christmas."

"Are you kidding?" House asked as the chucked the ugly tie across the bathroom. "That tie is sparkly, pink, and gay. No way I would destroy it."

Wilson scoffed with a smile as he rolled his eyes. "You don't destroy anything that's gay huh?" he asked more himself than House quietly.

Before he knew it, Wilson felt wet hands grab at his hips, pulling him closer to the tub rim. House's hands groped to his butt, staying there and keeping him placed up against the tub rim. "How did Luke deal with his teething today?" Wilson asked without even a ripple of his personality from the groping.

House focused on his husband's plump ass as he spoke. "Normal. Gave him the teething ring, he gnawed on it, that's pretty much it."

Wilson purred softly, running his hand over House's ever still-grey hair. "Am I breaking your alone time?" he asked softly, watching as House's eyes racked over his whole body. A small nod came from House, before he answered with: "Yes. My dork of a husband is breaking my alone time from the baby. That makes me sound like a woman."

Wilson kissed House's forehead before tugging out of his grip, and walking away from the tub. "I'll go stay with Luke while you relax, _honey._"

House grunted before he relaxed his body once again, sighing in a way that Wilson knew was a 'thank you'.

House just needs his alone time from the baby sometimes. Wilson will always happily give House space, but always demand cuddling later; and House knows that.


	2. Who's Julian?

Luke grinned as he showed his best friend into his home. "Man, I still can't believe that I've been to your house so many times, and you haven't been to mine yet!" he said with a grin as he walked in first through the doors. The two boys, Luke an eleven year old, and Julian a ten year old ('I'm gonna be eleven in two weeks!') wandered into the loft that Luke and his family lived in.

"No problem, seriously, if you're parents are uptight about friends over, I'm fine with that."

"Oh they really aren't."

"Then how come I haven't been over man?"

Luke's face grew a grin as he led his friend into the living room. "Well this is really it. There's my parent's room, the bathroom, and my room down the hall, but the kitchen and the living room is the main room of the loft." Luke took off his backpack, tossing it towards a table that had coats and keys on it, so it slid under it. Julian did the same, mirroring his best friend's actions.

Julian wandered into the room, his brown eyes locking onto every different thing. He wandered towards the old piano, dribbling his fingers onto the keys slightly. "Man, this is a cool piano!"

"It's my father's." Luke explained, wandering over to where Julian was randomly hitting the keys with his fingers. "He plays it sometimes, but only when me or my dad ask him too." Julian smirked softly, looking over towards the kitchen. "I still don't believe you when you say your parents are gay." He said as he walked over towards the kitchen out of curiosity.

"Well you have to believe it!" Luke exclaimed, wandering towards the couch in search for the remote. "Once they get home from work, I'll rub it in your face." Julian made his way to the fridge, popping it open and looking around the shelves. "Dude, why is everything in a plastic container?" he asked, pulling out a sandwich that was harbored in the said container. "My dad is always putting food in containers. It makes him and my father giggle like schoolgirls. It really freaks me out, and I can't figure out why they always find it funny." Luke explained, searching the couch cushions for the remote.

Julian pulled the sandwich out from the container. "Is it ok if I eat this? Seriously, I'm starved."

"It shouldn't be a problem, go ahead." Luke said as he continued searching for the remote.

The front door clicked open at the same time Luke found the remote smashed deep into the couch. He looked up to see both his parents coming in, both talking. "Hey guys, home early?"

Wilson looked up from hanging his coat up on the coat hook. He smiled softly as he wandered over towards his son taking the remote from his hand. "What have you been doing, I told you to go to Nora's place if we're not home." He pulled Luke's head to his mouth, placing a kiss on his forehead much to Luke's dislike.

Julian was busy eating the sandwich at the kitchen when House limped over towards the island. "Who are you?" he asked with a growl towards the Indian boy. "I'm Julian Penn, your… son's best friend." He said with a nod towards House. "I'm guessing your Luke's father, Greg?" he asked with a small smile, seeing the sandwich down, and offering his hand.

House shot a glare at the small Indian boy, before eyeing the half eaten sandwich before grunting, and moving towards the fridge. "Wilson, what's for dinner?" Wilson turned from Luke to see the Indian boy, with a raised brow. "Luke, who is this?"

"He's Julian, my best friend that I told you about? The kid who's house I always go to?" Wilson nodded his head. "Ah, ok, you two go play while I start dinner, ok?" he stated, wandering over towards the kitchen to take in the ten year old in his house.

He was obviously Indian; Wilson had met his mother many times. He recalled that his full name was Julian Penn, not a very average name, but it wasn't so rare. He had dark chocolate brown eyes that were clashing with his skin color. His dark black hair was poofing off his head in many directions, but brushed neatly back with a hand. His teeth were whiter than Luke's – by a long shot – and were always seen since he was grinning constantly.

Wilson felt a weird sensation that he'd met the kid somewhere before, but he realized that he had never met him face to face.

Luke and Julian both went down the hall, both leaving both of the parent's presence, and into their own world.

"Greg, doesn't it feel like you've met him before?" Wilson asked his husband as he wandered over to the cupboard to grab the spaghetti noodles. House gave a grunt as a response. "Why, you think he's a reincarnation of someone from a past life?"

Wilson gave a small shrug. "Could be."

"You finding him sexually appealing? Who is he, Amber?"

Wilson had a small smirk as he wandered over and kissed House lightly. "If he were you from a past life, then I'd jump him by now." He joked before, pouring the noodles into the pot. "But really, I think he reminds me of someone I know… or knew."

"He's Indian, figure it out."


	3. Walked In On

The man that got pushed onto the bed let out a throaty groan as another man pounced on him like a cat.

More and more groans spilled out of James Wilson's lips; said lips twisting their way into a smile before the other man meshed his face with his own.

Their faces parted, panting coming from one side, whimpering from the other. The whimper morphed into hungry pleas, and mad grabs at clothing.

Gregory House let out a lighthearted chuckle as he kissed his husband hard once again. He tugged and pulled at his husband's shirt, pulling at the buttons so hard, they were close to popping off. Wilson attacked House's shirt, freeing the vast chest of skin. He didn't utter words, just sounds of pleasure, glee, and pure excitement. Which meant that House made his own noises of excitement, and huge hard on.

Hips started grinding against each other in furious need for release. Pants were adding to the friction, and by the tempo of their speed, they would be removed quickly.

Mouths clashed together again, bodies molding together, hands running down limbs, squeezing, massaging, groping. Minutes of this rolled on and continued, slowly revolving into needing to get each other's clothing off. They succeeded in their plan, getting each other fully naked so that their pulsing erections rubbed next to each other forcefully, making both grown men groan and moan.

After more of that, one eventually entered the other. Both men were pushed to the limits, so close to release, but so far. Pounding from the older man, making the younger one cry out and whimper with every hit. Pain and pleasure had a war with each other, pleasure winning, pain receding.

That's when the door opened.

House continued rubbing, groping, moaning; Wilson stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the click of the door. "Greg…" he whispered, pushing as House's chest to make him stop. House did as wanted, pulling his mouth away from Wilson's neck to look him in the eye.

Both men cocked their heads towards the – now open – door, to see their ten-year-old son standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide, his mouth popped open, his eyebrows high on his head as his hand simply stayed on the knob.

His mouth fell open further, before he let out a small whimper, then ran off leaving the door wide open.

Wilson sighed, the mood completely gone from the moment, simply lying there and staring as the open door before moving and looking over back at House. "No Greg, our son just walked in on us, we're not continuing, get out of me."

House's face held a scowl, as he didn't move a muscle. Wilson's own face held a pout as he pushed as House's chest. "Come on, I've walked in on my parents, it's something that you have to talk about, let's go."

Eventually Wilson got his husband to pull out, and put some clothing on. The two made their way down to their son's room, whose door was closed and locked. Along with the paper that was taped on that read: 'Stay Away!'

Wilson ignored the paper, knocking on the door with a small frown. "Luke, Boo come on let us in so we can talk." He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned to see House with a scowl. "He's nine, like he's really going to understand that babies don't come from storks unlike mommy told him they do."

"One, he calls me Dada, and you Pops. You agreed that you didn't want to be called 'mommy'." Wilson started, "Two, we're not going to tell him we were making a baby, just that we were 'making love'."

House grunted as he turned to limp off to the living room, but quickly a hand grabbed his cane, making him almost fall face first onto the ground. "What?"

"Don't you desert me when it comes to our son!" Wilson growled, as he didn't ease up on his cane gripping. "You go to that living room, and we're not finishing what we started tonight." He warned, an eyebrow raised as he watched House's brow furrow.

He let go of House's cane, and watched as he walked off, grumbling about 'leg pain anyways' and 'we'll do it anyways, you can't resist me' before he turned a corner and was out of Wilson's sight. As he turned towards his son door, he found it open with a nine year old scowling at him. "What Dada?"

"What you saw with me and Pops was very intimate, and only men and woman do that when they're married." Wilson explained, watching as his son sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned back to walk into his room. Luckily, he left the door open for Wilson to follow, which he did. "What was that eye roll?"

Luke let out a light sigh as he plopped down on his bed before fingering through his sketchbook. "Are you kidding? It's obvious that you two were having sex." Wilson's mouth popped open, and he shook his head. "Luke, you are only ten years old! You are NOT supposed to even know what that is at your age!"

"Well I do dad." Luke said simply, whipping out his colored pencils to start coloring his picture. "Don't worry, I'm not traumatized or anything, I've seen you guys before."

Wilson's face blushed bright red as he sighed, covering his eyes. "We're not done talking about this." Even if he said that, he left the room, and Luke smirked silently to himself.


	4. Bathtime

"I say it's Luke's first bath today."

"What? He's only a month old!" Wilson stated watching as House cradled the month year old baby in his arms.

"Duh, he smells." House said smiling when Luke waved his arms around to agree to the idea. "Even when he's got a clean diaper and all that."

Wilson shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "No… no, he's still too young."

"If he was still too young, and would be in danger, don't you think some motherly instinct thing would be ringing in my head?" House asked with a smirk as he moved to limp over to the bathroom.

"You were the one who dropped him!" Wilson exclaimed, following House like he was his shadow. "You can't blame me for using that when I think he's in danger."

House rolled his eyes as he entered the bathroom near now his and Wilson's room. "It was one time, and he wasn't too far from the ground."

"If he's got some problem in his head because of that, I'm going to get so mad at you!" Wilson squeaked madly as he watched House set Luke on the counter.

"Will you calm down?" House asked with a mischievous smirk that never meant anything good. "His belly button finally fell off last night when you were sleeping. It was hilarious, I waved it in front of your nose and you didn't even flinch."

Wilson sighed, covering his eyes. "I don't want to know." He then took his hand off, and looked at House moving to take the one-Z off of their son. "You did contact Alex about when to bathe the baby though, right?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"God, our baby is not going in that bath by himself."

"Don't worry, he's not going in there alone."

Wilson rose his brow, but then shook his head. "No, no no no no!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes." House said once he got Luke out of his stripped blue one-Z. He carefully moved Luke into his arms as he turned on the water in the tub.

"Why don't you and him go in together? Mommy and Baby's first bath together?" Wilson offered quickly, cursing at himself because he was blushing.

House simply shook his head as he felt the water temp. It was luke warm – no pun intended - which was a good heat for the baby.

House turned back to his blushing husband. "Will you stop blabbing, and strip already?" he asked with a playful growl. "And don't get turned on by that, you're not getting anything tonight."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but managed to peel his green polo shirt off, and toss it on the ground in the corner. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, throwing them in the same corner.

"Won't he be… disturbed by my… manhood?"

"He's a month old Wilson." House said sarcastically. "He only knows how to eat, sleep, and poop."

Wilson nodded his head as he knew that was the truth.

Perhaps sharing Luke's first bath with Luke himself would be a good bonding for the two. Wilson always felt as if he was left out. Since House was the one who stayed home, House was the one who fed him, House was the one who could put him to sleep at night. Wilson had to go to work, since he couldn't talk to patients at home, unlike House who had a phone and people working for him. Wilson offered to try feeding Luke with the bottle, but that was a crisis that made Luke hook to House even harder. And whenever Wilson tried to calm Luke down, he would just cry harder. It made Wilson feel like he was worthless to the family, like he was a third wheel that didn't do anything.

House nodded his head over at the tub. "Pull down your boxers, and climb in Daddy." He said with a smirk as he saw Wilson roll his eyes and pull down the rest of his clothing. He then climbed into the tub, not before getting a whap against his ass, and sat down, realizing he was blushing. "I wish you would quit hitting my ass Greg."

"It's too sexy for me to resist." House sneered, before passing on the baby to Wilson, telling him that he's heavy before bending back up.

Wilson seated Luke between his legs, making the baby squeak at the feeling of water surrounding his legs. Luke started kicking his feet, making the water ripple around the two. Luke started squeaking, making Wilson's grip on him a little tighter so he wouldn't slip. Luke continued kicking his feet and squeaking happily. The actions made a grin grow on Wilson's face, his own face beaming happiness.

"This is to cute for me. I have a case to attend to."

"See you." Wilson said with a grin still on his face. "Bye bye Mommy!" he said in a baby voice, taking Luke's hand and waving it towards House.

A small smile crept on House's face as he wandered out of the room, closing the door behind him so that the steam would keep the room warm.

Wilson took the rubber duck he owned – only because a patient gave it to him – and put it in the shallow water. He pushed it towards his son, Luke's interest drifting towards it instantly.

Wilson simply sat there, watching Luke play with the duck, squeaking happily and grinning a wide toothless grin. It made his own face break out in a smile, relishing the alone time he got with his only son.

He scooped up some water in his hand, and spilled it onto the baby's head, making his small poofs of brown hair slick down onto his head. Luke stopped playing, and simply make a confused noise, before kicking his feet some more. Wilson's face grew a wider grin from ear to ear, before chuckling softly.

The two shared this moment together for about a half an hour more. Wilson had soaped up Luke's little amount of hair, and the rest of his body using the baby soap that House had bought who knows when. Wilson was so glad that he had spent this amount of time with his son. Even if he was still a baby, he still loved it.

Now though, he figured that both of them were ready to get out of the water. House hadn't come back – and he was sure that he wasn't planning to – so he moved to grab the towel from the nearby towel rack. He planned to dry and warm up Luke before him, for he had read about babies getting cold really fast. Grabbing the towel wasn't a problem for him, it was handling his slippery son without dropping him was the problem.

He cooed gently as he pulled Luke out of the water, the baby kicking his feet again, before he took the towel and started wrapping it around him with one hand. Luke started making squeaking sounds that were happy, as Wilson set him down on the floor in a sitting position. Luke slightly tilted back, but Wilson caught him, and rested his head against the furry mat next to the tub. Wilson grabbed his own (larger) towel, before climbing out of the tub, and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his son from the ground.

He pulled him against his chest, feeling him kicking his feet, even if they were confined in the towel. This made a grin grow on his father's face. "Did you like your bath Lukey?" he purred. Luke kicked his feet some more, squeaking happily as he moved his covered arms some more.

That was when Wilson realized that he loved his son so so so much, that it probably hurt him.

"SAY CHEESE!"

Wilson looked up to see House banging the door open and holding a camera.

"HOUSE!"


End file.
